Office visit
by TheThotAudit
Summary: Paying her lover a surprise visit, lunch was at the farthest recesses of Rachel's mind. (Failed attempt)


**A couple friends sat me down yesertday and told me to write something attempting to rekindle my doused flame. Haha, yeah, that plan failed (half-assed story down below). I said I would delete it but I had this account so might as well do something with it. Enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Ragna~ _Mrs_. Rachel is here to see you~" Celica, his secretary, laughed buzzing in.

Joy and warmth enveloped him as he placed the proposal for a new office layout aside. "Send her in." Rachel strode in a minute later, offering a smile making her way to his desk and around to him. She wore a black turtle neck, December closing in, and matching skirt. He remembered the sense of utter satisfaction bearing witness to his bride-to-be's private morning rituals, the ring he slipped onto her finger printing an even brighter smile across his face. "What brings you here, Rach?"

"Is it wrong to pay my lover a visit?" Rachel leaned against the desk.

"Course not. Just surprised, is all. Work let you out early?" Ragna entangled his fingers with hers.

"In a way, yes." Her smile endured, crimson eyes brimmed with mischief that warmed his body. Rachel pushed off the desk, and without a word of warning, she slipped her hand behind his head and leaned in for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Her tongue slid inside, tangled with his eager muscle. Early morning black tea remained with a hint of strawberries. With just one kiss, his mind spun and cock twitched, the scent of her driving him insane; by the time she withdrew their breaths were heavy.

"You taste pretty damn good."

"Why thank you."

Someone on the other side laughed, reminding Ragna he was still at work. With regret, he didn't lunge for a continuation. "You had lunch? If not, how about you join me?"

Rachel glanced at the door then back at him, one side of her mouth flexed up. "I planned to join you but with some… entertainment to accompany it."

It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. Ragna just smirked. "One sec. I'll sign off these last few documents and reschedule a meeting supposed to take place after lunch." He picked up the phone to dial, but paused to watch Rachel lock the door and saunter back, confident seductress oozing from her. Taking the phone from him, she set it back in its cradle. Shit, he knew where this was going. "Rachel." Ragna tried to sound reprimanding but even he picked up on the want and anticipation in his voice.

Rachel reached for him and cupped his shaft, effectively cutting off any argument. She leaned in and kissed his neck, breath hot and scent sweet. "I want to remain here." Her constant stroking sent every available drop of blood to his groin, causing his head to spin the way it was. Rachel snickered as she grazed the tip of his member with her index finger, the caveman within Ragna rearing to come forth, stopped by the platinum desperately clinging to his sanity. And while the mental imagery was hot, it would be the apex of foolishness to engage in something so reckless here. "If we were to take this elsewhere, it would not be naughty, now would it? And I _like_ to feel naughty, Ragna." Her breath warmed his skin, voice but a whisper tripling his heart beat and tightening his balls.

"Rachel, I'm warning you—"

Rachel's bite cut him off. "What? What is it, Ragna?" She sucked on his earlobe, grinding the flap of fat between her whites. "Tell me what it is you want."

 _You, on your back. Moaning my name as I pump my dick into you hard and fast and—_ Ragna quickly snapped back. Any deeper would be the point of no return. Every fiber of his being screamed in protest when he groaned this out. "Not here. We can't."

"I say otherwise." Rachel squeezed his erection tighter and the beast within took control of his actions. _Fuck it._ With a growl Ragna sprang up and pushed Rachel down on his desk, several pens and papers falling to the ground. He took her mouth, tongue immediately invading attempting to dominate the situation. And as he continued the kiss, her hand continued to move over his cock. A drop of pre-ejaculate escaped, wetting the fabric of his pants. It felt like, in this moment, he snatched back control of the situation; he controlled the rhythm, and as he slanted his mouth over hers, he gained more access. His body rejoiced.

Oh, he should've known better…

Rachel was having _none_ of that and jerked away from him. Frustration had him scowling at her, almost missing her calculated gaze. But by the time he caught wind of an alternative objective, Rachel already pushed him back into his chair and caged him between her arms. He should've known he never stood a chance, not against her. Not with that gaze. There wasn't anything Ragna wouldn't do to please her, but now she wanted to pleasure him? Who was he to argue?

Pulling his slacks button, Rachel slipped her hand into his trousers and wrapped it around his cock. A pleasured hiss passed through his teeth as she moved her thumb over the tip, smearing the engorged head in his sticky liquid. Rachel leaned forward stroking him and kissed him, the lock thoroughly erotic. Ragna lost himself in the kiss, forgetting he was at work; allowing a moan out to the public.

Before he was ready, Rachel withdrew. Ragna opened his mouth to protest having been denied a second time until she squatted between his widened thighs. She did not hesitate. Rachel unzipped his pants and took him in her moist, hot mouth. Every time she moved up Rachel's tongue swiped at the tip, tasting him. Ragna's hands clutched the chair arms ready to break them fighting for control, which worked… for a short time.

All blood drained from his brain, body tightened and balls drawn up, it was then the vixen swirled her tongue around his crown, then cupped his balls; with a gentle squeeze, powerful suck and one more thrust, the last semblance of control vanished. Each swipe of her warm muscle made him harder, inched him closer. She added her free hand, stroking him moving up and down his cock. And with that, coupled with the hum she added, he came.

Ragna ground his teeth together, biting back the scream threatening to escape and alert all the happenings in his office. Instead of a new layout, perhaps he needed to make the walls of his room fucking sound proof. That'd be a pretty good investment, he thought amidst his orgasmic delirium. That was the last rational thought before he surged in her mouth for the last time, her name a whispered moan as she continued to lovingly suck and caress his dick. A gasp and Rachel popped him out, licking her lips. "My what a load. I feared our fornication this morning drained you completely."

"You know I've always got more for you, baby," he threaded his fingers through her hair.

Rachel tittered, "I am aware how much you enjoy my body. This morning and the night previous having made that very… very clear, but I realized something—something I cannot overlook for another second." She mounted on his lap and rested her chin on his shoulder. "It is you who has been in control, but today, it is I who holds the reigns. So hear me," she started, "you will sit here, I am going to pleasure you, you are going to enjoy it, then you will thank me."

Ragna gave up. He could worry about everything else later. Because right now wrapped in her warmth, he felt TOO damn good.

* * *

 **Eh, use that imagination you guys have and the following sentence should bring the aftermath to mind.**


End file.
